Wherever You Will Go
by SylvenSilence
Summary: Draco loves Hermione. Does Hermione love Draco? Told in Draco's PoV, my first songfic. Songfic to Wherever You Will Go. Happy ending, dramione. Slightly angsty.


O.K., I'm addicted to music, and I was listening to this and the idea just popped into my head. Hopefully I will update some of my other fics sometime, but I have writers block right now. Sorry! I don't own The Calling, "Wherever You Will Go", or Harry Potter. Do not sue me.

_So lately been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

Draco looked at her. The mud blood that had captured his heart. Also known as Hermione Granger, one half of Potter's little trio. She was crying. From his point up in the tower, he had seen everything. With a spell he had heard everything. She had broken up with the Weasel. Good for her; maybe she had finally developed some taste.

_If a greater wave shall fall_

_It'll fall upon us all_

_With those dreams that are set in stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

The wave of break-ups with those people had thought would someday marry had surprised everyone. And almost all the time, it was the girl breaking up with the guy. Ginny Weasley had broken up with Potter and got together with Theodore Nott. Pansy had broken it off with Zabini and got together with Finnigan. Lovegood had cut things off with Longbottom and gotten together with Goldstein, a Hufflepuff. And Hermione Granger had ended it with the Weasel, although she hadn't hooked up with anyone. Sometimes he wondered if she could survive on her own. He wished he was with her, to help her with everything and anything.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

It was night, and he had seen her go out to the lake. Worrying about her, he slipped out silently as a shadow, following her. She was wearing a pair of blue short shorts and a black camisole. She stretched, then slipped into the lake, letting her body flow into the water. And as she began to swim, you could almost think she was part of the lake in human form.

_And maybe I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

Someday he would come back, when they were older, and out of school, and prejudices weren't such a big part of their lives. He'd watch over her, guide her, and maybe- maybe even- win her heart. Because she already had his, from the moment sixth year began he had known he loved her. A year and three quarters. It was early spring, April, in their seventh year now.

_If a greater wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

He'd ask anyone where she was if he couldn't find her, subtly, hiding it in an insult, or asking bluntly. He always had to know where she was. He was obsessed with her. Or, as most people say, he was in love with her. Albus Dumbledore sat back in his office and smiled.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

He would stay with her once he found her, and he hoped she would love him, because he wanted to marry her and he was in love with her and would always be in love with her, no one else. He would die for her; if she died he would die too.

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_I know now just quite how_

Then, she began dating someone in the last month of seventh year. What if they were married now? She had taken his heart, and run away with all hope when she began dating that guy he couldn't remember. But there was a chance she had broken up with him and was single. But she was probably married to someone by now.

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

At least he knew she would always have memories of him, if she were out of his reach, dating, married, or not loving him. True, they weren't the best memories, but they would stay with her for all of her life and maybe even in death, at least hopefully they would.

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

If she was ever his, he'd stay with her for all of time. He looked at the reunion invitation. _Showtime. _He apparated to Hogwarts. He saw her then. She was beautiful. Curly dark brown hair, light, topaz colored eyes, and delicate features, she was standing all alone. He walked up to her.

"Malfoy."

"Please, call me Draco, Hermione. I'm not the same prat I was in school. I more open minded now."

"Alright... Draco. Why did you come over?"

"You looked lonely, and... I wanted to tell you something." He said the last part so quietly she barely heard him.

"Yes, no one seems interested in coming over. Probably they think I'm still the little know-it-all brat I was in school. I still the same, mostly, just not so bossy, and, and annoying, I guess."

"Well, that's nice to know. And I can tell you've changed. The old Hermione would have smacked me already."

"You said you wanted to tell me something?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"This," he whispered, and he kissed her. Then he pulled away. "Hermione... I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since sixth year."

She grinned up at him. "Really? Cause I think I'm in love with you too."

They socialized a little (separately) then said their goodbyes and walked toward the apparition spot. Then linked arms, and apparated to a nice restaurant where they talked and got to know each other. Three years later, they were married. Their friends weren't very happy, but they accepted the couple. Two years after the marriage, when they were twenty-six, they had twins, Alexia Harmony Malfoy and Damien Michael Malfoy.

Have you ever noticed that in the video, the singer looks sort of Draco, and the girl looks like Hermione? Weird, huh? Yes, this is a one-shot.


End file.
